


you are not alone

by flyingthesky



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Magic School Bus
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Lords and Ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: The human race is young, and it needs to be shaped so that it may flourish. We must share our knowledge with them and help prepare the humans for their future.
Kudos: 3





	you are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> let's be real though: mrs frizzle is a time lady. that's the only explanation for anything that happens on that show.

_The human race is young, and it needs to be shaped so that it may flourish. We must share our knowledge with them and help prepare the humans for their future._

When the council told her this some fifty-odd years ago, Valerie suspects that using her TARDIS to take children on impossible journeys and teach them science all at once was not quite what they meant. She has found, however, that human children are most receptive to learning when they are being immersed in impossible situations. There are, as always, exceptions to this—most notably Arnold. Valerie isn’t sure she’s ever had a student quite like him.

She’s almost certain that she’s never met another Gallifreyan in the fifty years that she’s been advancing the human race through fun and time travel, although there was that one time with the woman who had hair to rival Valerie’s own. That was quite the spectacle, to be sure!

Anyway. The point is that the well-dressed man who shows up in her classroom is most certainly a Gallifreyan and Valerie clasps her hands in excitement. The class should go to space to-day, or maybe somewhere in history? Oh, the possibilities are endless!

“Why, it seems that we have a very special visitor today, class! Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“Doctor Smith,” the man says smoothly, “May I have a word with you, Ms. Frizzle?”

“Certainly,” she says, “Stay right where you are, class, and practice your cursive while I’m speaking with Doctor Smith.”

When they’re outside, Valerie shuts the door and sighs.

“I don’t have time for the usual formalities. What is it that brings you to me, "Doctor Smith”?“

"You really are Gallifreyan, then?”

“Yes,” she says shortly, “I was sent here to prepare the human race in the sciences for the future. As I said, Doctor Smith, what brings you here?”

“I received a signal from your TARDIS indicating your location and … My god, you’re really a Time Lady. And you’re really standing right in front of me.”

“I believe we’ve been over that part. Why are you so surprised to see me?”

“I. When the Last Great Time War happened, I thought I was the only one.”

Touching a hand to his shoulder, Valerie smiles. “Well, you’re not. Say, do you want to come on an adventure with the class?”


End file.
